


I Want More.

by rachellsvb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, all of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb
Summary: No one asked for this but yet look at me making it.Zuko/Mai/Reader- A threesome wanted by all!Warnings:smut in the second chapter. EVERYONE IS OF AGE AND IN THEIR 20s!!!!
Relationships: Mai (Avatar)/Reader, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, mai/zuko/reader, zuko/mai/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTED: BOTH ARE OLDER IN FIC. THE TIMELINE IS A FEW YEARS AFTER AANG (SPOILER ALERT) 
> 
> DEFEATED THE FIRE LORD anyways I hope someone likes this. (also if this is wildly inappropriate someone please tell me)  
> also if you have tumblr and want to see more of my writing my username is Wrestlingbabe
> 
> I hope y'all like it.

“I want to do to something different.” Mai said as her and Zuko sat outside near the pond. It was only a few days ago when Mai had told Zuko that she was interested in girls.

“Does this maybe involve what you said to me a few days ago?” Zuko looked at Mai but she kept her eyes locked on the water rippling in front of them, “I’m okay with it you know. I support you completely.” Mai had a little smirk on her face as she heard what Zuko was saying, “What would you like to do?”

Zuko already had a gut feeling onto where this was going but he wanted Mai to say it, “I think we should ask Y/N to join us.” Zuko wasn’t prepared to hear that though.

“Oh! Y/N. Yeah, okay. I mean I wasn’t expecting that but I like the idea.” Zuko stuttered with his words and placed his hands on his knees. Mai let a smile spread across her face, “Do you think they would want to?”

Mai’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it, “We could always ask, but we need to set up boundaries and things like that first.” Zuko nodded along with what she was saying. She was right though, they had never done anything like that and just jumping into it wouldn’t be the wisest.

Zuko looked up at the tree above them and smirked, “I think I know when we should ask them.” Mai grabbed his hand, practically pulling him up off of the ground.

“Come on we have work to do.” She said with a grin, a grin that Zuko loved so much. He loved seeing her express her joy and he knew he was going to have fun.  
\-------------------------------------------

A heavy sigh fell from your lips as you fixed up your hair in the mirror. You could see Ty Lee frantically getting ready behind you. You giggled a little at your friend before turning to look at her, “Why are we going to this again?” 

You and Ty Lee became friends when she started going to the local shop you worked at. She would tell you all about her adventures of trying to catch the Avatar. Times have changed since Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, a few years had gone by, but your friendship with Ty Lee grew stronger. Soon she started to introduce you to her other friends such as Mai and Zuko. They both were friendly to you and you appreciated that. You had never met royalty before but Zuko made sure that you saw him on a different level, a friend level even. Mai always seemed interested when you told her about drama that happened at the shop even though you were certain she didn’t act that way with other people. You weren’t telling anyone but you kind of had the hots for those two but you knew better than to try to pursue that and now here you were getting ready to have dinner with all of them.

“Does this look okay?” You asked Ty Lee who was now gawking over you. You had a dress on that hugged your hips. You always felt like your hips and butt were one of your best qualities, “Okay Okay! You can stop drooling over me now.” You smirked as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around you.

“You look amazing! Oh wow! It’s perfect.” She pulled herself away from you before grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door, “We have to get going though or we are going to be late.”

You didn’t live to far from the Fire Lord’s palace, you practically walked past it everyday, but the sight of it always leaves you breathless. The palace shined when the evening sun hit it and the beautiful light shimmered as it covered the buildings near by.

As you and Ty Lee walked towards the entrance of the palace you were amazed to see Zuko standing outside waiting for the two of you, “Hello you two!” Zuko gave Ty Lee a quick smile before turning to you and raising his eyebrow as he looked you over, “You- you look amazing. Mai is so excited to see you.” You weren’t stupid, you knew he was checking you out. You blushed a little at his forwardness before he turned and beckoned you two inside.

“Was he checking you out?” Ty Lee whispered to you as you followed the Prince inside. You shrugged your shoulders at her. You were just as confused about what was happening as Ty Lee. It seemed like Ty Lee was pondering over something and you could hear her quietly talking to herself, “That isn’t like him. I wonder if Mai has anything- Oh! OH!” The last “Oh” was loud enough for both you and Zuko to turn towards Ty Lee who at this time was jumping in place and all but sprinting up to Zuko leaning towards him. You didn’t mean to listen in on the conversation but Ty Lee didn’t exactly know how to whisper, “I know what you’re doing and if I’m thinking correctly, you are in for some fun.”

Now you were even more confused, but the way Zuko looked at you and smirked made your heartbeat race a little, “Is everything okay?” You had to ask. Zuko let out a chuckle before the three of you made it to the dining room.

“It’s about to be a lot better.” Zuko got the door for you and Ty Lee and as you were pasting by him, you felt his hand on your lower back making you stop. You gasped as you felt him lean closer to your ear, “Why the gasp?” You bit your lip at the question and wanted him to move his hand further down your body. You wanted it so badly.

Zuko removed his hand and walked past you into the room. There is were you saw Mai in a beautiful dress. Your mind going a little fuzzy as you saw how tight it was, “Oh spirits help me.” You whispered to yourself as you walked towards the table covered in food.

“You showed up!” Mai said as she walked towards you and gave you a warm hug, “I’ve missed seeing you around.”

You chuckled at Mai as you returned the hug, “It’s been a week, it’s not like I died.” As the two of you pulled back, you saw Zuko smirking. You leaned in towards Mai so he couldn’t hear you, “Is everything okay?”

Mai shrugged a little before gently grabbing your hand, “Can I talk to you outside real quick?” You agreed and started walking to the door. Mai looked over her shoulder to Zuko who was having a conversation with Ty Lee. Zuko looked up to see Mai looking at him and then back to you. He knew what was going to happen.

As you walked outside, you sighed at the cool breeze hitting your warm face, “I always liked the colder weather.” You could hear Mai hum in agreement as she walked up beside you, “Hey, can I be honest with you about something?” You asked as you placed your head in your hands.

“Of course yo-”

“I KIND OF HAVE A THING FOR YOU AND ZUKO!” You covered your mouth quickly as you realized what words came flying out of your mouth. Mai’s eyes grew wide and you cursed to yourself, “I’m so so sorry! It wasn’t supposed to go like that! I had all this stuff planned out and I wanted to say more-”

Your words stopped mid sentence as you felt a soft pair of lips hit yours. Your eyes once wide now fluttered shut as you felt Mai’s hand cup your jaw. You felt your whole body go warm and you honestly felt a little lightheaded. This couldn’t be happening! She is royalty and to like you back, you were speechless. You would of stayed there all day but the sound of approaching footsteps made you pull away from her warm lips, “Oh didn’t mean to make you stop.” Your mouth dropped a little as Zuko walked towards you.

“I-I- I don’t know what to say.” You started to look around for an escape plan if needed. You started to mentally mark places that you could run to to get away if needed. You weren’t sure how Zuko would feel about this. I mean he just walked in on his girlfriend kissing you. You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt a different pair of hands wrap around yours. You were too nervous to look up at Zuko.

“I’m not mad or jealous or anything else. We talked about it and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us.” For Zuko being the powerful guy he is, his voice sounded so small at this moment. It kind of made you smile a little. He was caring for you. 

You glanced up at him to see him looking at Mai with a small grin, “Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to jump into your relationship…” As you continued to ramble Mai gave a small nod to Zuko who brought his hands up to your face, cupping your jaw before pulling you in for a kiss. You all but squeal when you felt his rough fingers gently dig into your cheekbones. Your head was swimming with profane thoughts and when you felt Mai’s body against your back, you thought the world was going to stop spinning. You hand frantically reached around to grab a hold of one of Mai’s hands, hoping it would keep your heart from jumping out of your chest.

As Zuko pulled away you let out a small whimper, “I think she liked that.” He said towards Mai who at this time was resting her chin on your shoulder.

“I think she liked it too.” Mai kissed the spot on your shoulder that was exposed and your knees felt weak.

“What about Ty Lee?” You all but mumbled your words together as ecstasy flowed through you. 

Zuko chuckled before grabbing one of yours and Mai’s hand, “Oh she left the moment you two went outside.” 

You gasped as you thought about what he said, “SHE KNEW!” You were slightly offended because you didn’t catch onto anything that was happening until it was happening. Maybe Ty Lee could read the room better than you.

Zuko led you and Mai back into the palace and towards a room, “Are you okay with this?” Zuko asked before pushing the door open. You nodded your head yes as you looked around what you assumed was their bedroom. Zuko gently grabbed your chin, making you look at him, “I want to hear it.” You could hear a small moan from Mai, maybe it was the demanding tone he had but you felt the same way.

“Of course.” It was you this time who leaned forward and captured his lips with yours. You smiled against the kiss when you felt Mai unzip your dress.

“Hey I want to join!” Mai pressed against your back and you could feel the heat radiating off of her. She pulled your face towards hers and nipped at your bottom lip, “I have been waiting for this day!” You could feel yourself getting worked up as she slipped her tongue against your bottom lip, making you sigh and allowing her to explore further. Mai pushed the straps of your dress down, allowing the material to fall to the floor with a hushed thump. Your nipples rising as the cold air hit them, “You look amazing.” Mai whispered as her hands caressed your body. Your breath getting caught in your throat as one of her long fingers ran across your clothed clit.

You went to shut your eyes when a movement to the right caught your attention. Zuko was now sitting on the bed shirtless and palming his erection, “Oh.” He was mouth-watering. You wanted every piece of him and Mai and your body was screaming for you to do something. Mai smiled at Zuko before walking over to the bed. While walking, pieces of clothing falling off of her before she stood there with nothing else on.

Your mind was swimming with thoughts. You had never been more turned on in your life and though it was a cold night, you felt like you were melting, “I want more.” The words a plea in the silent room. 

Zuko smirked at you as Mai sat beside him and ran her hand down his chest and abdomen slowly. You could see his breath hitch as her hand slipped under his pants, “Then come get it.”


	2. I Want More (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were starting to heat up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank y'all enough for the support of my writing! It has been so sweet that I wanted to finish this piece! I hope you like it.

You went to shut your eyes when a movement to the right caught your attention. Zuko was now sitting on the bed shirtless and palming his erection, “Oh.” He was mouth-watering. You wanted every piece of him and Mai, and your body was screaming for you to do something. Mai smiled at Zuko before walking over to the bed. While walking, pieces of clothing fell off of her before she stood there with nothing else on.

Your mind was swimming with thoughts. You had never been more turned on in your life and though it was a cold night, you felt like you were melting, “I want more.” The words a plea in the silent room.

Zuko smirked at you as Mai sat beside him and ran her hand down his chest and abdomen slowly. You could see his breath hitch as her hand slipped under his pants, “Then come get it.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You bit your lip as you slowly crawled onto the bed and stopped right before both of them. You felt a little awkward being in their space together like this and it was as if Zuko could read you mind. He reached his hand out towards you and you took it. You moved a little closer to him until you were on your knees between his legs.

“Why don’t you pick up where I left off?” Mai asked when you glanced at her hand moving in Zuko’s pants. You smiled a little before grabbing the edge of Zuko’s pants and pulling them down. Zuko smirked at you and lifted his hips, helping you pull them further down. You could feel Mai rubbing your arm gently and start to kiss your shoulder. You could feel every part of you yearning for this moment.

When Zuko’s pant were finally off, he grabbed your face and pulled you towards him, “I want you to suck my cock.” The demand made you even wetter than you were, “And Mai, I want you to sit on my face.” You and Mai both moaned at his words. 

You backed away from Zuko and looked at Mai, “Will you kiss me real quick?” Mai smirked and leaned into you, her lips brushing against yours before she deepened it. As your tongues danced across each other, you placed your hand around Zuko’s base. You smiled when you felt it jump at the contact. You slowly started to twist your hand up and down as Mai moved to the top of the bed.

As Mai lowered herself onto Zuko, you leaned down and wrapped your lips around his cock, “O-ohmhm!” His words cut off as Mai got comfortable.

You glanced up and saw Mai’s head falling back in ecstasy. She was facing you which allowed you to admire her body. Her breast were perfect and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned over Zuko and wrapped your lips around one of her hard nipples, “Yes.” The words egged you on, making you run your hands over her body. Your hand tangling in her hair and giving it a quick tug, making her moan out.

You felt yourself clench and you wanted nothing more than to be riding Zuko. You wanted to wait though, you wanted to hear one of them say it. You went back to in between Zuko’s legs and started where you left off. Your lips wrapped around him as you took more of him in your mouth, gently sucking on his hard length. He was big and you had a feeling he knew how to use it well. You reached your hand down and ran it over his balls, gagging slightly when his hips jutted up, and that was all it took. Zuko tapped Mai’s hip signaling her to stop, “Please ride me!” Zuko already sounded wrecked and you were more than happy to oblige.

Mai glanced up at you with a smile and you took that as an “okay.” You crawled forward some and straddled Zuko’s hips. You were dripping wet and some of your thigh was covered in it, so when you brought Zuko to your entrance and slid down him with ease, he let out a growl. Your mouth fell open some as you felt him stretch you out, “Oh fuck!” Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment as you tried to adjust.

“He’s big isn’t he?” Mai sounded out of breath and when you opened your eyes you could see just how close she was to reaching her peak. You moved your hips forward some and sighed at the feeling. You reached your hands out to massage Mai’s breast as you started to gently move your hips. Mai started to moan more as she got closer and closer to coming.

You could feel Zuko restraining himself from bucking up into you. He started to lick Mai’s clit feverishly, sucking every once in a while. He grabbed her hips and started to push them back and further, making her ride his face, “Baby! Oh spirits! OH-” You leaned forward kissing her, quieting her moans as she came. Her kisses grew weak as she came down from her orgasm. She smiled against you before moving off of Zuko and Zuko took that opportunity to grab both of your arms and pin them behind you.

You squealed form the sudden movement but followed his lead. Zuko quickly started to thrust into you. The position hitting your spot almost instantly and making you clench around him, “Oh yes.” His voice was low as he started to pound into you, “Oh you like that?” Your pussy clenched around him at the fast movement and you new you weren’t going to last long. Zuko brought his hands to under your ass and you could feel how sloppy his thrust were becoming.

Your eyes squeezed shut as Mai started whispering in your ear, “There you go babe, let him make you feel good.” You hummed in agreement and could feel how close your orgasm was.  
“Can- Can I cum?” You begged Zuko as Mai moved towards the end of the bed, resting in between Zuko’s legs. 

“Oh please do!” Zuko’s thrust were erratic now and his constant pounding of your spot, sent your orgasm rushing through you.

“Oh shit!” You threw your head back as you pulsed around Zuko. His thrust slowed as he pulled out from you. You looked back just in time to see Mai wrap her lips around his cock and take every drop of him, “Oh my spirits.” If you didn’t just have a huge orgasm you would of been even more turned on by the action.

Mai wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning down towards you and kissing you. You moaned at the taste and pushed your tongue further down, “You two look sexy together.” You could feel your cheeks getting warm by Zuko’s comment.

You pulled away from Mai and sat up, still straddling Zuko’s hips, “So we are going to do that again?” You were curious about what was going on and just wanted an answer.

“Oh yeah give me a few minutes and I will be good.” Zuko chuckled at your wide eyes and Mai covered her mouth as she let out a giggle.

“Yes! If you want it to be something again, we would like that.” Mai grabbed your hand and gently kissed it. You felt at ease with them and you couldn’t wait to see where this went.


End file.
